Bits & Pieces
by KelliCola
Summary: <html><head></head>No matter how badass we think we are, there's always that one person that makes us feel all fuzzy inside. For the Boss of the Saints, that person was Matt Miller. - Mostly fluffy!Matt M./ F!Boss, recently deleted (just recovered)</html>
1. Her Ink

_**A/N: I've been sitting on this for awhile and finally decided to do something with it. I hope you all enjoy. Just one of my favorite pairings in Saints Row. This kind of feels like crap but the others are better I swear. And please mind the spelling mistakes.**_

* * *

><p>It took the entire Earth getting destroyed for him to ask about her tattoos.<p>

If they hadn't been trapped on a ship together, if they hadn't been given a limited amount of conversational choices, he would have never asked.

But, when everyone else had went to bed, he had decided to approach the showers. It was going on a week since he last showered - since anyone showered - and he could feel the grime under his suit.

He typed in the code to the VR holding room and unzipped his suit, pushing it down around his waist before he entered the room. He was grumbling about how cold it was when he saw her, hovering over Kenzie's keyboard. Her fingers moved faster than he thought they could over the keys and her hair dripped water onto the smooth surface. She was wearing a towel and it revealed every inch of her glorious - glorious? - skin.

And the myriad of tattoos inked into her pale flesh.

"Matthew," her husky voice purred. "It's impolite to stare."

He cleared his throat. "Right," he looked away briefly, noting the open VR machine she normally used. "You went into the simulation by yourself?"

She nodded, still typing. "Needed to figure some things out," she smiled at him sheepishly. "You won't tell on me right?"

"Of course not," he answered quickly.

She smiled slightly wider and then went back to the keyboard, typing in a few more things before she shut the monitor off. She straightened her back and walked around the computers, brushing past him to get to the VR machine. She manually closed the braces and ran a hand through her hair; the violet undertone shined through in the lighting.

He also caught a brief glimpse of the curved swan on the back of her neck.

"I have never seen so many tattoos on a woman before," he started, not expecting her to say anything.

She looked back at him with a slightly curious expression, eyebrows raised high in unison. "Oh," she turned to him fully. "Seriously?"

"He nodded. "Well yes," he rubbed his wrists. "I mean...I have seen plenty of women with tattoos but mot as many. Surely..."

When he didn't finish his sentence, she took a step closer, twisted her left arm forward. The tattoo was of a busty woman with large thighs and a gun strapped to one of her thighs. Above her smiling face was a banner that read 'Tits 'N Grits'.

"This one I got on a dare," she chuckled; she twisted her right arm towards him. "This is just a little bit of everything. Claims of peace, logos from the Vice Kings, a tattoo Shaundi liked but didn't want to get, a few monsters I thought were good, a few things that actually mean something and the rest is just pretty."

His eyes ran over the bright colors, meticulously printed lines, looping artwork. Her muscles jumped under scarred skin and he unconciously reached up, smoothing the muscles out. When he looked into her eyes - a vibrant, feline green - he saw the shock and recoiled, cheeks heating.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, pointing past her. "I b-believe I will go to the showers now."

"Yeah you d-do that," did the Queen just stutter?

As he hurried paat her she hurried out of the VR chamber, reaching a hand back, fingertips running over the still-swollen tissue of tbe swan she had printed on her skin. Kenzie had politely informed her that should she get any tattoos in the VR - to make her 'avatar' cooler - the ink would be implemented in the real world.

That was what the Boss was hoping for.

She wanted to get this specifically, the swan.

It meant something to her and now that Earth was gone -

"Vanessa, day dreaming about the kid again?"

She jumped and whirled around to Johnny, praising her towel for holding on so tightly. "I was not," she spat, stalking past him.

"Denial," he sang, following behind her until she slammed her door in his face. "Rude," he sang.


	2. Her Pillow

_**The first chapter - though there were no reviews - was really a smashing success. 128 views in 20 minutes. This was supposed to end differently but I decided against it. It would be too much cheese for the Boss of the Saints. Remember to R&R please.**_

* * *

><p>As the Saints slowly learned, the Zin were not that different from humans.<p>

Their food - despite the odd appearence - tasted much like fruit but one plant-looking food tasted like some kind of meat. It was weird.

With the massive similiarity between the two races, the Boss (Vanessa) was still doubtful in the comforts she was used to on Earth. Like her pillow. It was a normal goose-feather pillow but it was almost the size of a body pillow. Vanessa adored the pillow, it was something that brought her a great deal of comfort, like a child finds comfort in their blankie.

And Vanessa never shared her comforts.

Be them food, games, clothes, drugs or shoes - it was a rule. Vanessa. didn't. share.

And she especially didn't share that pillow. But once Earth was destroyed, Vanessa was sure she would never see that pillow again.

But then, Shaundi brightened Vanessa's life by bringing her a pillow of the Zins that was close enough to her old one it almost made her cry.

Back to how she doesn't share.

It wasn't a normal night.

Vanessa had been running security breakdowns for Kenzie all day. Her energy was running out and her pep was fading. But Kenzie still needed to explain some things to her once she got out of the shower.

"Kenzie, I honestly have no clue what you just said," Vanessa grumbled, pulling her jumpsuit up to her shoulders. "Can you just tell me in the morning?"

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "Fine. Get some sleep."

"Thanks."

Vanessa pushed out of the VR chamber, wanting to take the steps two at a time but she knew she would fall if she did so. She finished zipping her suit as she reached the bottom of the steps.

"What the hell..."

Johnny, Shaundi, Asha and CID were hovering around the flannel couch (where the hell had that come from anyway?) and that drew their Boss' curiosity. When Shaundi saw her she had a look of dread on her face.

"What are you guys looking...at..."

As she rounded the corner, she saw what everyone was staring at. Matt was asleep on the couch, curled around her pillow, drooling on one of the corners.

Her jaw hung open loosely, almost in offence, and she looked to everyone else. What was the damn pillow doing down here anyway? Oh wait...she was napping earlier. Fuck. That's what she gets.

Everyone stared at her like tbey were waiting for her to blow; was she really that bad?

"God dammit," she grumbled, walking back towards the stairs. "Kenzie, guess I got time to listen to your shit!"


	3. Her Honesty

**_Remember to review! I'm not proud of this one but I was in a cheesy mood and just threw it all into this._**

* * *

><p>It happened quite spontaneously.<p>

For him at least.

She had been planning the encounter.

Of course, she had planned to be sober and not drunk off of alien booze.

But in that hazed state, anything seemed like a good idea.

Even crawling into his bed, giggling at the fluorescent socks on his feet. She crawled over the top of him and then fell to his side, making the bed shake and waking him in the same moment. He sat up sniffing; he must have been coming down with a cold. He blinked a few times and she flicked on the bedside lamp, revealing her in all her underwear glory. The underwear wasn't flattering. It looked like she was wearing a tight tube top on both her breasts and her hips but he didn't mind. To him, she was beautiful. His eyes lingered around her hips before he finally looked into her eyes.

"Hi Matt," she breathed out, her voice sounding so husky and beautiful.

"Boss," he muttered.

She reached up, a broad smile on her face, and she caressed his right cheek. "Call me by my name, sweetheart," she purred. "You're gonna need something better than Boss to scream…"

He shook his head a little. Oh yes, he wanted to take advantage of this. Oh God, it would just be the best thing in the world to him. More nights than one he had dreamed of this exact scenario: her too drunk to remember a mistake like him, letting him do whatever. He never thought the Boss was this sexual deviant that everyone claimed she was, but she seemed to be proving him wrong.

She arched her chest up towards him, breathing in deeply.

Oh, it was so tantalizingly close.

All he could think of was the awkwardness that would ensue should he actually –

Her hand was in his pants.

His breath hitched in the back of his throat and he looked down at her, sort of scared and sort of excited all at the same time.

She smiled at him, a genuine smile that broke through the drunken haze.

She hesitantly pulled her hand from his sleep pants, her teeth chewing on the tender flesh of her bottom lip. "I'm sorry," she sighed, twisting her head to the right, against his shoulder. "But I wanted to try this sober, guess I'm not brave enough without booze."

"You became the President sober."

"Yeah but that's not the same thing as trying to talk to a boy I like."

Did she just turn into a teenage girl?

"Wh-What," he sputtered, eyes lingering across those tattoos.

She took in a breath. "I was never good at relationships…never actually had one. It was more like random hookups I didn't really want but it felt so good," she stopped herself. "Anyway, I kind of just wanted to come in here and mess with you but now I'm thinking of just chilling…"

She was drunk.

He should tell her to leave.

"Would you…would you care to," he hesitated. "Share my bed tonight?"

It almost sounded like a proposal and she wasn't sure if it was the booze or the way he always seemed to make her heart skip a beat but there it was, all uneven and shit. Her fingers hesitated on the buttons of his shirt, hesitating down his smooth arms; she had never seen someone so naturally hairless, usually she would make fun of it. But lately, he was all she could think about. And not in the usual way where she wanted to just pick on him. But she had thought of him touching her and not even in a sexual way.

"You sound so noble," she whispered. "And I feel like a slut for even coming in here with the thoughts I had…"

He chuckled. "You're not a slut, Vanessa," he cracked a smile. "A bit out there, but not a slut."

She smiled, still drunk and enjoying the praise. "Really," he nodded. "You think I'm pretty, Mat Miller?"

He was hesitant as always around her. "Since I first saw you…I thought you were beautiful."

It made her heart soar and she knew, even after the alcohol was out of her system and she was awake, aware, she would never regret this decision. She pushed herself up and kissed him, smiling when she felt how soft his lips were. That was what Matt was: soft. While she was hard. Callous.

Opposites certainly attract.


End file.
